Grace, Beauty and Lust
by JJKMagic
Summary: No one expected the slate haired male could move the way he did, his movements graceful and... seducing. And a look into those deep blue eyes said that this was exactly his intention... ZEMYX. YAOI, LEMON.


This idea was born out of boredom and CatCrescent's advice to "paint pictures with words".

Okay, let's try this out! ^_^

**Warning: Yaoi, Lemon, Smut.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and that won't change...**

* * *

**Grace, Beauty and Lust**

It was a game won the moment it started, an unexpected game of seduction.

Unexpected because nobody knew the slate haired male could move the way he did, his natural beauty in a dance of graceful seduction. His hips in a fluent swinging movement, a sharp contrast to the loud Rock music playing, and yet perfectly in rhythm. No one expected the silent male to be such a master of seduction or perhaps they just underestimated the fascination the dark blond at his side could be.

Demyx's cheeks, a flushed pink, as he looked at his lover, watched him silently amazed. And the eyes that exactly knew were watched, told silently with a confident, luring gaze: "_You're mine. You belong to me."_

It sent pleasant chills of lust down the dark blond's spine who exactly knew this man was more then he could've asked for.

And the slate haired male, just taking a single step forward, not once stopping in his seducing movements, placed a hand on his lover's shoulder, the other slowly wandering along the blond's back. And for the first time this evening, his movement changed, following another rhythm as he ground their hips together, arousing his lover with their intimate body contact. A soft moan escaped those kissable lips before he was silenced with the lips of this graceful creature the blond could call his lover.

And yet, his hands wandering over the blond's body, his lips devouring his soft moans, he never lost the rhythm, his body not once stopped the movements so perfectly seducing, so perfectly arousing…

X X X

It was late at night as two lovers returned home, an aura of lust surrounding them.

It always was the blond's trial to watch his beloved's seducing dance and not loose control until they returned to their own place of privacy. The thin material of his slate haired love's jacket slid slowly down his slender form as he made his way toward their bed room, exactly knowing that Demyx was watching him, following the movements of his muscles in his simple and yet elegant way of undressing.

The blond followed him silently. As his lover sat down on the bed, he crawled into his lap, kissing him softly, aware of the soft light of the moon gracing his love's features, an evidence of their silent observer.

Zexion, lying on his back just seconds later, prepared to let the blond take control, even if just for a moment, as Demyx watched him silently, slowly closing the distance between them until their lips touched again.

The blond played with his lover's patience, slowly, oh so slowly, wandering with lips as his guide, over to his cheeks, to his jaw, until listening to his love's soft pants, he trailed down his neck, sucking and biting on it softly.

A change of positions, a sign of impatience, as the slate haired male sat on top of his lover, teasing him, slightly grinding their hips together as his tongue roamed along the blond's neckline.

His hands slowly wandered down his lover's body, lifting the hem of his shirt, gradually pulling it off his body while he kissed every inch of skin that was revealed… and the shirt was the first to be gone, forgotten in a corner of the room until the next morning approached.

Demyx moaned softly, sitting up, not even paying attention to his lover's soft protests, to get the second shirt to join the first on the ground, revealing pale skin shimmering in the moonlight.

Zexion shot him a warning glance and, slightly smirking, the blond returned to his old position, his back placed on the soft sheets. Satisfied, the slate haired male began kissing the perfect skin beneath him again, starting at his lover's chest, following the defined muscles down to his abdomen and slowly even further down.

It was a game he enjoyed, loving to take control and watching his favorite blond loosing it with every inch he dared to kiss deeper… Not even his moans were more fascinating than these oceanic blue eyes widening.

A faint smirk showed on the slate haired's lips as his finger dipped under the waistband of his love while his lips still remained on his lower abdomen.

"Z-Zexy…" he panted but was silenced with a finger on his lips and those deep blue eyes staring straight into his own.

Not long after his pants were gone, the slender fingers of his lover wandered teasingly over the front of his boxers, the delicate lips of the man above him forming to a smirk with the moans the blond emitted, and then they were gone as well; fingers touching hot skin, playing with the member neglected until now and a blond trying to not loose control, craving his lover to be the same, naked, every inch of beautiful skin revealed in their game of seduction and lust…

And they were the same, naked, bathed in soft moonlight, watching, _marvelling _at each other's natural beauty though Demyx knew he could never match this graceful creature's beauty above him. Those delicate fingers never stopped touching him, squeezing him, bringing him to a state of utter bliss. And Demyx moaned, loosing control over his body but not once he looked away, always watched his lover expectantly.

Precum covering his fingertips, he didn't stop teasing, a single lick at the tip of his lover's member and he watched satisfied how the whole body beneath him jerked, the blond's eyes widened and a loud moan escaped his lips until Zexion straddled him, restraining his hips with his body.

He licked the soft evidence of arousal from his fingers before he lifted his body slightly, placing those fingers at his entrance with his lover watching him amazed.

Oceanic eyes watched, as his lover touched himself, prepared himself just to grant him this amazing sight. Cheeks flushed, hips rocking slightly only to impale himself further on slender fingers, sweat glistening in soft light and those eyes… closed in pleasure and yet fluttering open to watch his lover observing his every movement carefully.

He leaned over his lover, fingers withdrawing from within his body, as he kissed him passionately, slowly grinding their hips together, one last teasing…

Slowly, he sat back up, watching his lover, lifting his hips and impaling himself on that erected member. Harshly sucking in breath, he only heard his lover moan as those delicious waves of pleasure ran through his body.

Zexion fought the pain for a moment before he moved, those movements perfected over the time, swinging his hips to seduce, rolling them slowly to bring pleasure, emitting soft moans that itself were enough to bring one over the edge.

His walls stretching, his lover's member entering and leaving his body with every movement, forcing moans from both, they got closer, closer to the edge of pleasure.

The blond's hand taking hold of the neglected throbbing member in between their bodies, slowly stroking it, following the rhythm of their bodies, brought them closer, still closer… until his lover came, spilling his seed into his hand and over his abdomen.

His walls tightened, like a fierce grip, until their bodies became truly one and his blond lover left the evidence of their love deep within him.

Moaning softly, panting and fighting the sudden tiredness, he let his slate haired lover rest on top of him, allowing him to regain his breath as well before he lifted himself once more, breaking the intimate contact of their bodies, to lie down next to the blond.

Zexion snuggled up to him, his breath ghosting over his lover's neck.

"You're mine. You belong to me," was said softly, slightly out of breath.

Demyx smiled.

"I love you."

"I love you too… Zexy."

And the slate haired male fell asleep, satisfied.

Demyx looked at the peaceful form of his lover, his grace not even fading when asleep, no, there was only another word that could be added to the description of his beautiful appearance: cute.

Who would've thought that this would become of his first teenage crush?

He smiled as he fell asleep, snuggled up close to exactly this crush he could call his lover.

* * *

That's it! Hard to believe but I'm actually satisfied with the outcome of this idea... Perhaps I'll even write a sequel...

**Please review^^**


End file.
